Kiss! Aurora Star Precure!
Kiss! Aurora Star Precure! (キス！オーロラスタープリキュア Kisu! Ōrora sutā purikyua) is SetsuTheYena's Precure Season. Still heavily under construction. The series main theme is the seasons, nature, holidays and environment. Plot For many years, the magical kingdom of Aurelia has been in a battle with the evil Kaiser Desastre, the ruler of the wicked kingdom of Toxynion. Aurelia’s king and queen has until now with success been able to protect and withstand the attacks from the wicked kaiser, though they know that time is running out. Their kingdom is weakened for every day that passes. They need to find and form the group of the legendary Aurora Star Precure. The defenders of both Aurelia and the realm known as Earth. Four Precures are known to live in Aurelia, where three already have been chosen, among the many young women attending Aurelia Academy, and sent on their mission to Earth. Violeta, a 1st year at the academy, is chosen, much to her surprise, by the fairy mascot, Primavera, to become Cure Primrose, the leader of the legendary Aurora Star Precure. The mission of her team is to find the remaining four Precure, who has long ago been sent to Earth and raised as ordinary earthlings, unknowing about their true heritage, to protect them. Only when the eight Precure are united and joins forces, will they be able to fight and defeat Kaiser Desastre and his evil kingdom forever. Violeta is sent to the realm of Earth and is going to go undercover as an ordinary citizen of the city, Katsura, and enroll in the local high school, under the name of Sayuri Nishida, along with the remaining 3 Precures of her team. Now she’ll need to fulfill her mission to both find the remaining four Precure, fight the evil forces of Toxynion, teach and make the people around her understand, respect and care for nature and mother earth itself, to strengthen her weakened kingdom. Not to forget also juggle with the life of suddenly being an ordinary teenage girl in an unknown land. Characters Pretty Cures *'Sayuri Nishida / Violeta' **Sayuri is 16 years old, living in the Spring Valley in Aurelia and real name being Violeta. She first attended Aurelia Academy, but after becoming a Pretty Cure, she enrolled in the Japanese Katsura Highschool, under the alias Sayuri Nishida, in the same grade as Mateo, and is also the leader of the series. She’s a joyful person, likes to make friends and has a great interest in gardening. She is mediocre in studies, but has zero skills in sports and especially anything involving a ball. She can be a bit short tempered, if you push her right buttons. Easily getting into trouble and isn’t shy of taking charge, if seeing injustice happen. Her alter ego is''' Cure Primrose''' and her team color is Pink. *'Natsumi Toyama / Lucia' **Natsumi is 17 years old, living in Summer Bay in Aurelia and real name being Lucia. She first attended Aurelia Academy, but after becoming a Pretty Cure, she enrolled in the Japanese Katsura Highschool, under the alias Natsumi Toyama and is in the same grade as André. Natsumi is very smart and thinks in logical ways, liking to make statistics and use science and math to calculate everything. She’s friendly, in general calm and not quite as outgoing and straight forward as Sayuri. She is also skilled with art and uses her spare time on painting. Her alter ego is Cure Maple and her team color is Orange. *'Ayame Ozora / Antonella' **Ayame is 18 years old, living in Autumn Woods in Aurelia and real name being Antonella. She first attended Aurelia Academy, but after becoming a Pretty Cure, she enrolled in the Japanese Katsura Highscool, under the alias Ayame Ozora, and is in the same grade as Mioku and Felipe. Ayame is athletic, though not as intense as her sister. She’s in general friendly and well mannered, but also serious and the most mature of the group. She works only with Mioku in the start. They both do martial arts, but Antonella prefers gymnastics. Also enjoying to play the flute. Her alter ego is Cure Stormy and her team color is Purple. *'Mioku Ozora / Rafaella' **Mioku is 18 years old, living in Winter Mountains in Aurelia and real name being Rafaella. She first attended Aurelia Academy, but after becoming a Pretty Cure, she enrolled in the Japanese Katsura Highscool, under the alias Mioku Ozora, and is in the same class as Ayame and Felipe. Mioku is very athletic and puts a lot of work into training and stay fit, with especially an interest in martial arts. She easily comes off as cold or rude to strangers and in general doesn’t wish to waste time on most other people than Ayame. She only got their mission in her head and works hard to fulfill it. She’s blind on her right eye, but doesn’t allow it to bring her down. Not afraid to throw some punches, if the subject is brought up. Her alter ego is Cure Blizzard and her team color is Blue. Mascots *'Primavera' **Primavera is the fairy mascot of Cure Primrose. She’s the youngest and least experienced of the mascots, acting like the younger sister of the group. She is somewhat childish and loves singing (despite her horrible singing skills.) She got a bit of trouble getting along with Invierno. *'Verana' **Verana is the fairy mascot of Cure Maple. She’s the second youngest of the mascots, but acts mature. She is like a big sister to Primavera and her big weakness is sweets and cakes. *'Otonjo' **Otonjo is the fairy mascot of Cure Stormy. He’s the second oldest and is a real gentleman. Polite, calm and collected, often speaking with advanced words. He gets along with all of the mascots. *'Invierno' **Inviernois the fairy mascot of Cure Blizzard. He’s the oldest in the group, most experienced and acts like an older brother, but easily gets into small fights with the naive and light hearted Primavera. Supporting Characters **'Royal Flash' **The Royal Flash is a male 'Precure' team and are in reality the three princes of Aurelia. They're sent to earth for the same mission as the Precure team, once it's decided the four Precures are struggling to fulfill their mission, and are supposed to be an extra support. Just like the Precure's, they're going undercover as ordinary earthlings and enroll in Katsura High School. *'Hayate Machida / André' **André is 17 years old and is a prince of Aurelia, born in Constellia. Second in line to the throne and the leader of the Royal Flash. Like his brothers, he first attended Aurelia Academy, but after it was decided the Precures struggled and needed support, he and his brothers were sent to Katsura and enrolled in Katsura High School, in the same grade as Natsumi, under the alias of Hayate Machida. Together forming the Royal Flash and supposed to aid the Precures in their mission. He's the bold one of the brothers and is also a childhood (bully) friend of Sayuri. Often having teased and played tricks on her, which he continues with at Katsura. Not truly a mean guy, but just a prankster and clown. He always apologizes if he hurts anyone, which he would never do on purpose. He's a bit full of himself and loves getting attention, especially from the girls at school. He's got a great interest and talent in fencing. His alter ego is Flash Charming. *'Tsubasa Machida / Flash Fighter' **Mateo is 16 years old and is a prince of Aurelia, born in Constellia. Third and last in line to the throne. Like his brothers, he first attended Aurelia Academy, but after it was decided the Precures struggled and needed support, he and his brothers were sent to Katsura and enrolled in Katsura High School, in the same grade as Sayuri, under the alias of Tsubasa Machida. Together forming the Royal Flash and supposed to aid the Precures in their mission. Mateo is the youngest of the brothers and clearly lacks the experience the other two got, damaging his self esteem a bit, as he does not see himself fit as being a prince, nor a Royal Flash. He has a warm and gentle personality, with a great talent and passion for cooking and baking, loving to cook for others and see them enjoy his food. If it was up to him, he would much rather want to be a chef than a prince, but feels he has a duty to fulfill and puts his own needs and wishes aside to live up to the obligations he got. *'Kojiro Machida / Flash Chevalier' **Felipe is 18 years old and is a prince of Aurelia, born in Constellia. First in line to the throne. Like his brothers, he first attended Aurelia Academy, but after it was decided the Precures struggled and needed support, he and his brothers were sent to Katsura and enrolled in Katsura High School, in the same grade as Ayame and Mioku, under the alias of Kojiro Machida. Together forming the Royal Flash and supposed to aid the Precures in their mission. He's the oldest of the brothers and by far the most mature and serious of the three. He feels he has to live up to his role as the crown prince and make a good example, not only to his brothers, but to everyone else around him. He is friendly, but sometimes can give off an intimidating attitude, to the ones not knowing him, due to his serious nature. Once he's taken out of his shell, he's a strong and loyal friend to have. He has an interest in sports and likes to train with both Ayame and Mioku, when the chance is there. **'Season Council' **The Season Council is a group formed by the king and queen, plus the one leader and ambassador from each of the four areas. They are in charge of deciding and make the major decisions on how to run Aurelia and make sure everything is in order and going smoothly in each area. *'King Gabriel' ** *'Queen Florencia' ** *'Lady of Spring' **Amelia, also known as the Lady of Spring, is the sovereign leader of Spring Valley and a member of the Season Council. She's got a kind heart and is considered very wise among her fellow council members. Often being the peace keeper among them as well and often the one people are turning to for advice. She's at the same time also the cousin to King Gabriel. *'Lord of Summer' **Maximo, also known as the Lord of Summer, is the sovereign leader of Summer Bay and a member of the Season Council. He's an extremely jolly and kind hearted leader. Dearly beloved by the people of Summer Bay and is one big piece of sunshine. He's not always quite as serious as his fellow council members and sometimes clashes with the two rules of Autumn and Winter. *'Lady of Autumn' **Celeste, also known as the Lady of Autumn, is the sovereign leader of the Autumn Woods and a member of the Season Council. She's known to be a very strict lady and takes big pride in her area being the main provider of food for the rest of Aurelia. Rumour says she and the Lord of Winter once has been sweethearts. She's also the mother of Antonella, better known as Ayame or Cure Stormy. *'Lord of Winter' **Caleb, also known as the Lord of Winter, is the sovereign leader of the Winter Mountains and a member of the Season Council. He takes his role very seriously and is very firm in his way of ruling, but also having a strong sense of justice. Rumour says he and the Lady of Autumn once has been sweethearts. He's also the father of Rafaella, better known as Mioku or Cure Blizzard. Villains *'Kaiser Desastre' **Desastre is the wicked leader of Toxynion kingdom and wishes to destroy Aurelia and all it's people. Cruel, selfish and with a hatred to the people of Aurelia. He hates nature and the environment, wishing to turn everything into a bare and infertile wasteland, just like in Toxynion. If he can destroy Aurelia, there'll be no one left to care for the nature in the magical kingdom, nor anyone to change the pace of the seasons on earth and care for it, which will destroy the balance of nature and all life on earth. *'Duchess Ciclonia' ** *'Baron Avalancho' ** *'Marchioness Volcania' ** *'Count Terremo' ** Locations *'Katsura' **The japanese city where the Precure's currently stay in, while going to school and fulfilling their mission. It got a big city environment and can be compared to the bigger japanese cities, like for example Tokyo, but also got plenty of green areas, just out to the coast line. Set in the timelin of the 21th century and has a modern civilization. *'Aurelia' **A magical kingdom in another realm than Earth, ruled by king Gabriel and his queen, Florencia. It's a beautiful and bright land. Separated into five areas, with four of them representing one of each of the four seasons and the fifth, in the middel, being the capital of them all. They're much less futuristic as Earth, but much stronger in contact with nature. The people of Aurelia are the ones in charge of preparing and change the seasons in not only the realm of Earth, but any other realm as well. Without them, nature in any realm would get out of balance and end up turning into a wasteland. *'Constellia' **Constellia is the capital in the middle of the realm of Aurelia and home to the royal family. It's build up as a big city and its citizens come from all over Aurelia, except the royal family, who are native and the original creators of Constellia. A beautiful place, with all buildings made of ivory colored stone and beaming with light. **'Aurelia Academy' **The big academy placed in Constellia, where all young people of Aurelia are sent to study. They're taught the ways of using their power to nurture the environment and help change the seasons, as well trained to eventually become knights of Aurelia and defend their kingdom against the evil forces from beyond their borders. The school both have male and female students. All the girls train and dream of one day being chosen to become a Precure. **'Spring Valley' **The area representing the season of spring and the people here in charge of preparing and change into it in each realm, when it's time for winter to end. Located to the west of Constellia. Considered the most beautiful of the four areas, as a great part of it are big flower fields and trees in bloom. The people born into this area have the unique power to make flowers bloom. **'Summer Bay' **The area representing the season of summer and the people here in charge of preparing and change into it in each realm, when it's time for spring to end. Located to the south of Constellia. A place that's always warm and mostly filled with green fields and sunny beaches, being the only realm with a coast line. The people born into this area have the unique power to bring out warming sunlight. **'Autumn Woods' **The area representing the season of autumn and the people here in charge of preparing and change into it in each realm, when it's time for summer to end. Located to the east of Constellia. The area is mostly covered in trees with their distinctive golden leaves and fields always filled and ready to harvest, being the main source to provide food for Aurelia. The people born in this area have the unique power to create winds. **'Winter Mountains' **The area representing the season of winter and the people here in charge of preparing and change into it in each realm, when it's time for autumn to end. Located to the north of Constellia. The area is always cold, overall covered in snowy fields, ice covered lakes and mountains. The people born in this area have the unique power to create frost. *'Toxynion' ** Items Trivia Gallery ' Cure Primrose.png|Cure Primrose Cure Maple.png|Cure Maple Cure Stormy.png|Cure Stormy Cure Blizzard.png|Cure Blizzard Kiss! Aurora Star Precure Mascots.png|Mascots. Primavera, Verana, Otonjo and Invierno. ' Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Seasons Themed Series Category:User: SetsuTheYena